FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention relates to producing a syngas having a hydrogen to carbon monoxide ratio less than two by partial oxidation and reforming using carbon dioxide. More particularly, the invention relates to producing a syngas mixture having an H.sub.2 to CO mole ratio of less than two from a feed comprising a hydrocarbon, oxygen, CO.sub.2 and steam by a combination of partial oxidation and catalytic reforming in a fluid bed containing a Group VIII catalyst, such as nickel, without coking the catalyst.